1. Related Application
This application is based upon Provisional Application Ser. No. 61/768,099 filed Feb. 22, 2013, the subject matter of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a bearing assembly, in particular, to a bearing with an adjustable size for locating a rotating assembly relative to its bearings thrust surface, and for producing and maintaining preload on bearings.